Its Reason
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Setiap keputusan pasti selalu disertai alasan. Dan inilah alasan Yamanaka Ino mengubah jalur hidupnya/konten dewasa


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Fic berisi adegan dewasa. Dilarang membaca jika tak suka apa yang ada di dalam fic.** Anda sudah saya peringatkan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Its Reason?<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiga pasang mata itu mengintip dari balik tikungan tembok dalam lorong sekolah. Satu pasang mata hanya melirik datar. Sepasang mata satunya mengerling sinis pada sosok yang tengah mereka intai. Dan satu pasang mata lagi melirik dua sahabatnya dengan pandangan bosan.<p>

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang. Si pirang itu sudah berani menggoda tunanganmu," ucapnya salah satu dari mereka.

Yang dituju tak merespon, malah ia berbalik berjalan menjauh.

"Hinata-chan, mau lihat drama yang bagaimana?" tanya si rambut coklat lagi.

"Aa... Kelihatannya Sakura-chan suka drama yang lebih dari biasanya, Tenten-chan." Gadis lugu itupun ambil suara.

Si rambut coklat bernma Tenten langsung mengacungkan dua jempolnya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura," teriaknya sembari mengikuti langkah yang diajak bicara.

"Terserahlah."

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyumannya. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar menanti bel pulang sekolah. Tak sabar untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya. Ia kembali mencium surat dalam genggamannya dengan hati-hati. "Pasti ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku," gumamnya senang.<p>

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis pada surat yang ia terima, kini Ino tengah berdiri menatap pintu ruangan olahraga yang sudah tak terpakai. Di sinilah mereka mengukir janji.

10 menit telah berlalu namun yang ia nanti tak kunjung datang. Ia merogoh sakunya, kembali membaca coretan kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

'_Temui aku di ruang olahraga yang lama. Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Ia tersenyum senang membaca deretan nama yang tertulis di sana. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu. Pemuda hebat yang ia ketahui merupakan ketua Osis di sekolah barunya. Pemuda yang kerap kali meraih juara umum kala ujian semester. Di memang pemuda yang hebat, maka tak salah kalau Yamanaka Ino begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Cleeeekkk

"Sasuke." Ia berseru senang ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Menunggu Sasuke, eh?"

Ino begitu kecewa tak mendapati seseorang yang ia tunggu, melainkan pemuda yang ia ketahui merupakan sahabat dekat dari pemuda yang ia cintai.

Pemuda pirang itu menghampirinya. Sebuah seringgai yang membuat Ino takut terpampang di sudut bibirnya, sebelum tubuh tegap itu memeluknya erat. Sontak ia langsung berontak, namun sebuah kecupan singkap di lehernya beserta bisikan membuatnya berhenti melawan.

"Percuma menunggunya, sayang. Sasuke tak akan pernah datang."

Ia membeku, berusaha mencerna informasi yang ia dapat, "Jadi... surat itu..."

"Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalanku untuk menjebakmu ke sini." Bersamaan kata terakhir pemuda itu langsung mendorongnya ke lantai. Mengikat kedua tangannya kebelakang dengan tali yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"LEPASKAAAAANNN..." Ia berteriak, menendang-nendang angin dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas.

"Diamlah, sayang. Kita baru akan memulai kegiatan yang menyenangkan," ucap pemuda itu.

Yamanaka Ino menjerit minta tolong ketika melihat pemuda itu melepas seragam yang tengah ia pakai. Hanya tersisa celana dalam orange ketika ia mendekati Ino yang tengah menjerit ketakutan.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat ketika wajah itu mendekati wajahnya. Ino tahu, hari ini ia akan kehilangan semuanya.

"Jangan memulai tanpa kita, Naruto."

Yamanaka Ino langsung membuka kedua matanya mendengar suara. Dengan mata yang mulai mengabur dengan air mata ia bisa melihat empat orang menghampiri mereka. Satu laki-laki dan tiga perempuan.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, aku sudah tak tahan." Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu merengek di depan perempuan berambut pink yang tengah mengambil tempat duduk didepannya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yamanaka Ino," tanyanya sinis.

Ino menatap tak suka ke arahya, "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" serunya kemudian.

Perempuan berambut pink itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Naruto.",

"Ya?"

"Lakukan sesukamu terhadap nona Yamanaka ini," tuturnya sinis.

"APA MAKSUDMU, PINK?" teriak Ino.

Si rambut coklat tertawa sinis sebelum mengarahkan handycame ke tempat di mana Ino berada. Sedangkan kedua temannya yang lain hanya menonton.

"Nii-san, aku ingin melihat drama ini dari dekat." Suara lembut itu terdengar memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Aa..." Pemuda yang begitu mirip denang gadis bersuara lembut itu menyahut.

Dengan senyum malu-malu Hinata menghampiri Ino, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam tasnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Yamanaka Ino semakin menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang. Menghindari gadis bermata perak yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Na-ruto, bantu pe-gangin nona ini ya." Hinata mengerling ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati, Hinata-chan."

Dan tangis gadis Yamanaka itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan tiap robekan pada baju seragamnya.

"Nah, dengan ini anda terlihat cantik, Yamanaka." Hinata menyimpan kembali gunting ke dalam tasnya.

Tak membuang kesempatan Tenten langsung mengabadikan setiap lekuk tubuh polos Ino. Bahkan ia seakan tutup telinga terhadat tangis tragis Ino ketika Naruto mulai mengerayang tubuh polosnya. Yang ada di otaknya adalah mengabadikan setiap momen-momen langka yang tersedia di depannya.

"Diamlah, Ino," teriak Naruto menahan wajah Ino yang tak berhenti berontak untuk ia cium.

"Aku tak ingin mengasarimu, Ino, jadi DIAMLAH." Lagi-lagi teriakan itu ia terima.

Yamanaka Ino mengeliat dengan kasar, berusaha ntuk menghentikan bibir Naruto yang menjelajahi tubuhnya.

"Hentikaaan... kumohon hentikan... hiks..."

Ia mengerang ketika bibir nakal Naruto menyedot puting sususnya kasar. Bibirnya yang telah membengkak itu tak henti-hentinya merancau ketika kedua bukit pribadinya dijadikan luapan nafsu pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap dua manusia yang tengah bergulat di depannya dengan datar. Sesekali ia melihat betapa antusiasnya Tenten merekam mereka.<p>

"Sial."

Kembali ia menatap seorang pemuda diantara mereka. Tersenyum mengembang ketika mendapati pemuda beriris perak juga menatapnya. "Kurasa sekarang kau butuh Hinata, Neji," seringainya kemudian.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumya ketika mendapati Hyuuga Hinata tersipu karena ucapannya.

"Aa..."

Sekali lagi Sakura tak peduli melihat Hyuuga Hinata duduk di pangkuan Neji dengan tubuh mereka yang tengah menyatu. Kini dua pasang manusia tengah menikmati indahnya dunia.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Suara Tenten menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Sasuke ada di luar," hanya jawaban singkat sebelum tubuh Sakura lenyap terhalang pintu.

* * *

><p>Yamanaka Ino sudah tak mampu melawan, bahkan ketika tali yang mengikat tanganya terlepas. Kedua telapak tangannya memutih karena begitu erat ia cengkeram. Tubuh atasnya terasa ngilu atas kecupan-kecupan Naruto yang enggan untuk berhenti. Kedua kakinya pun terkulai ketika Naruto mengoyak lorong kenikmatanya dengan beberapa jari-jarinya. Bibirnya tak lagi mampu mendesah, namun ia masih mendengar jelas apa yang telah diucapkan Sakura tadi. Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini. Dan Ino berharap Sasuke menjadi penolongnya. Tapi kau tahu, setiap kenyataan tak selalu sesuai harapan.<p>

"Sasu-ke... to-long..." Ia berusaha memanggil Sasuke ketika melihat siluet pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" suara tegas Sasuke menumbuhkan harapan Ino.

"Aaa... Aku hanya main-main, Sasuke-kun. Dan kau lihat nona Yamanaka kita sangat menikmati permainan ini." Ino ingin mengelak dari pernyataan Sakura, namun kembali bibir naruto lagi-lagi melumat bibirnya. Ia menitikkan air mata yang sudah mulai mengering, berharap Sasuke menolongnya.

"Aku tak mau membelamu lagi atas tindakan anehmu ini, Saku." Ino melihat tatapan Sasuke melembut ke arah Sakura, "Sekarang ayo pulang, Ibu sudah menunggu di rumah."

Ino melihat dengan jelas ketika tanggan Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan Sakura, sebelum akhirnya gadis pink itu melepaskan perlahan.

"Nanti aku menyusul." Dan Ino mencelos mendapati sebuah kecupan singkat Sasuke berikan pada gadis pink itu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Ino melihat senyum sinis Sakura kepadanya.

"Selesaikan secepatnya, Naruto. Aku bosan menunggu," perintah Sakura, ia mendekat ke tempat dimana NaruIno berada bersama Tenten yang terus merekam tindakan nafsu mereka.

"Oke, Sakura-chan."

Dan lagi-lagi Ino hanya mampu berharap kalau apa yang ia alami ini hanya mimpi belaka. Namun rasa sakit di daerah pribadinya langsung membuahkan kenyataan pahit yang mau tak mau harus ia terima. Ia, Yamanaka Ino telah kehilangan segalanya, masa depannya.

* * *

><p>Kedua bibir itu saling bergulat liar. Menyesap satu sama lain sebelum mencecapi apa yang tengah di tawarkan di dalamnya. Bibir menyatu, bukan berarti tubuh lain hanya diam. Mengingat tubuh bawah dua insan itu tak henti-hentinya bertubrukan. Saling mengesek dalam penyatuan mereka.<p>

"Uhhhh..." Keduanya masih enggan terpisah meski kenikmatan telah mereka raih.

Mereka saling menatap lembut sebelum kembali bersilat lidah dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Bisakah kita segera kembali ke dalam kelas, Naruto, Ino," geram seseorang di antara mereka.

Keduanya akhirnya memisahkan diri. Terlihat dengan jelas lelehan cairan putih mengalir dari lorong yang berlobang sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda menghapusnya dengan beberapa tysue basah yang sudah di persiapkan.

Merasa sisa-sisa hasil percintaan mereka telah hilang, Yamanaka Ino kembali memakai celana dalamnya yang sebelumnya teronggok begitu saja. Dengan senyum lebar ia menatap sang pengganggu, "Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya, Sakura." Senyumannya semakin lebar mendapati dengusan dari sosok di depannya, "Malangnya Sasuke tak ada di sini untuk menemanimu. Hahaha..." tawanya penuh kemenangan.

Ia kembali menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto—kekasihnya—sebelum akhirnya menuruni tangga pergi dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakura—yang kini telah menjadi sahabat baiknya—yang tengah merengut tak suka.

Yamanaka Ino dari dulu hanya seorang gadis biasa, bahkan ketika ia menjadi luar biasa seperti sekarang semua selalu penuh dengan alasan.

**The End**


End file.
